


That D Vitamin

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Um, Dan takes a shirtless selfie, says he's getting the "D Vitamin" and I write smut instead of sleeping. Thanks, Dan.





	That D Vitamin

A maybe not-so-well-kept secret about Phil Lester was that he was a bit of an exhibitionist. He never went too far, of course. He couldn’t, he was so well known. It wasn’t as though he could go around London flashing his bits.

 

Not that he really wanted to, his bits were reserved for Dan.

 

But that didn’t stop him from fucking Dan up against one of the floor-to-ceiling windows in the lounge of their flat when it took his fancy. Or out on their balcony in the rain or the fog. The chance of them being seen, being caught, as unlikely as it was, added a layer of excitement and arousal for both of them.

 

 Phil never came as hard as he did when he was inside Dan while they were outside.

 

So, when the opportunity arose for nude sunbathing in the jungle Phil took it, and Dan’s hand, and ran with it. With Cornelia and Martyn in Sydney for the day visiting friends, he and Dan had the house, and the private patio, all to themselves.

 

Now Phil lay on a towel on a wicker lounger, the sun warm on every bit of his exposed flesh, the green scent of the jungle mixed with the coconut scent of sunscreen as a gentle breeze caressed his skin. He stretched like a cat in a patch of sun, feeling every one of his muscles relax, every bit of tension slip away, and grinned. He couldn’t believe this was his life and it was so very good.

 

He looked to his left and found Dan on his own lounger, and he pushed his sunglasses down his nose to get a better look. God, Phil would never get his fill of seeing Dan as he was now, completely relaxed and completely undressed.

 

Dan’s skin glistened with a sheen of sweat brought on by the direct sun and his full lips were curved into a small smile, his eyes closed, as he listened to the birds singing in the trees lining the patio and the quiet susurration of the waves on the sand of the beach just a few minutes away.

 

Phil watched as Dan took a deep breath and let it out on a contented sigh, his eyes following the movement of Dan’s bare chest. Phil could, and had, spent hours kissing and licking and sucking bruises onto that creamy expanse of skin.

 

Phil’s eyes followed the lines of Dan’s broad shoulders and toned arms down, down to his hips. Phil could easily remember what Dan’s hips looked like with his fingerprints on them after he’d held on tight and fucked them both to orgasm.

 

And Dan’s legs.

 

Phil had always been a bit obsessed with Dan’s legs. They seemed to go on for miles, and Phil imagined himself kissing his way up them to take Dan’s cock into his mouth so that he could suck him off. Right out here in the middle of the jungle.

 

Except, he didn’t have to imagine today, he could just _do_ it.

 

Standing, he took the few short steps to the end of Dan’s lounger and knelt on the warm, smooth, flagstones that made up the patio. He wrapped a large hand around each of Dan’s ankles and gave a small squeeze to let Dan know he was there, then watched as Dan’s smile broadened but his eyes stayed closed.

 

Bending at the waist, Phil pressed a kiss to the top of each of Dan’s feet, then his ankles, then licked his way up first the inside of one leg, and then the other. He felt Dan start to tremble when Phil’s mouth reached his knees and Phil looked up from his position, upper body hovering over Dan’s legs, uneven stone pressing into his knees almost painfully, and met Dan’s eyes. Using his arm as a pillow, Dan had raised his head enough to watch as Phil worked his way up his body.

 

Phil was the exhibitionist. Dan liked to watch.

 

“Go on”, Dan said, huskily, “don’t stop now.”

 

Not taking his eyes from Dan’s, Phil put a hand on each of Dan’s knees and spread Dan’s legs to make room for himself between them. He was going to take Dan apart, and he needed room to do it in.

 

Bending his head, Phil ran his tongue up the inside of one of Dan’s thighs, up and over the crease between groin and hip, then repeated his actions on the opposite thigh, this time adding a quick nip to Dan’s hipbone. He’d been deliberately ignoring Dan’s cock, but now he turned his full attention to it and found it laying, hard and dripping, against Dan’s stomach.

 

Looking up into Dan’s face, Phil found Dan still watching him, his bottom lip between his teeth as it usually was as he prepared to stifle any sound he might make.

 

“I want to hear every noise you make while I’ve got your cock in my mouth, Daniel. I want to hear you gasp and moan and sigh and scream. There’s no one here to keep quiet for. I don’t think the lizards will mind.”

 

As he said it, Dan stopped worrying his lip with his teeth and smiled instead. Phil smiled back and watched Dan’s face as he took Dan’s cock in hand and pumped it once, twice in his loose fist, precome easing the movement. Dan had stopped smiling and was now staring at Phil with an intense look of concentration on his face.

  _Good_ , Phil thought, _I want your full attention_. Then Phil bent his head and licked a stripe up the underside of Dan’s cock, pulled up to swirl his tongue around the tip, licking into the slit and lapping up the precome gathered there. It was a bit bitter, but Phil was familiar with the taste and he loved it.

 

He never felt more powerful, never felt sexier, than when he had Dan’s cock in his mouth. Had Dan gasping and swearing and trembling beneath him. Had Dan begging him to go faster, take him deeper, make him come. Like Dan was doing now.

 

Phil stretched his lips around the head of Dan’s cock and sank down onto it slowly, then back up, flattening his tongue against the underside in that way he knew Dan liked best. He repeated his movements, up then down again, taking Dan a little deeper every time until he was hitting the back of Phil’s throat with every stroke, whimpering, and squirming until Phil had to put an arm across his hips to hold him down or risk gagging.

 

Phil had started slowly, but soon picked up rhythm, licking and sucking and swallowing around Dan’s cock, listening as Dan gasped on the downstroke and moaned on the upstroke until he felt Dan’s hand on his cheek. Pausing, cock still in his mouth, Phil looked up into Dan’s eyes questioningly. It wasn’t like him to stop Phil when he was so obviously close to coming.

 

“Look so pretty, Phil”, Dan huffed, “in the sun with a cock in your mouth. Wanna take a picture, ok?”

 

And at Phil’s nod, Dan picked his phone up from where it lay on a wicker side table beside the lounger, focused it on Phil and snapped a photo of him. Phil knew how he’d look in the photo. Pupils blown wide with arousal, lips red and wet stretched around Dan’s cock, hair mussed from where Dan’s fingers had been gripping it in desperation.

 

Pulling his mouth off Dan with a soft pop Phil teased, “Planning to put that on Instagram?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he took Dan into his mouth once again, redoubling his efforts, when he heard Dan groan, “Oh, no, not that one. But this one?”

 

Phil looked up at Dan then and saw him raise his phone and snap a selfie, then look it over on screen, “Yeah...this one I will.”

 

Phil could tell exactly how posting the photo had affected Dan because, once it was done, it didn’t take long for Dan to come, on a scream that startled the birds from the surrounding trees, down Phil’s throat. Phil swallowed it all, working Dan through his orgasm, waiting to hear the whimpering sounds Dan made when he was overstimulated that told him Dan was done.

 

Pulling off and pressing a kiss to Dan’s thigh, Dan’s fingers carding through his hair, Phil balanced himself on his knees, one hand on Dan’s thigh, licked his hand, then fisted his own cock until he was coming on the towel under him, continuing to stroke until he was done.

 

Reaching up to push at Dan’s side, Phil croaked, “Scoot!” and when Dan had made space for him he lay at his side, arm draped over Dan’s stomach, head pillowed on Dan’s shoulder and grinned sleepily when Dan turned his head and met his eyes. Dan grinned lazily back, and said

 

“Ya know, we should really get some more plants for our balcony when we get home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't beta'd and I hadn't slept in several hours. I mean, that's my excuse.


End file.
